Changes
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A one shot set at the end of episode 6 of season 5. Instead of Morgan calling Tamara Reid comes and pays him a visit. No slash, just Reid and Morgan friendship scene.


**Just a short one scene I imagined in my head while watching episode 6 of season 5 :) Of what would have happened if Morgan hadn't called Tamara. **

Reid slowly knocked on the door to Morgan's new office though it was open. Morgan looked up.

"Come in." He looked surprised.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing," said Reid with a slight smile. Morgan sighed at the papers on his desk.

"Paperwork."

Reid nodded as he stood there.

"Please, sit," Morgan said quickly."

Reid eagerly obeyed.

"Just wanted to say congratulations on the new promotion," he said as he settled into the chair. Morgan looked surprised and touched.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"With everything that' sbeen happening we haven't had a chance to talk much." Reid added.

"I know man, and I am sorry," Morgan quickly apologized. Reid shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he assured him. "So, how you feeling about the new promotion?"

"Honestly, I'm not to happy about it," Morgan admitted. "I mean...on one hand it is a promotion but I hate the idea of Hotch being pushed aside like this."

"I know, I hate it too," Reid agreed. "Strauss really seems to want him gone."

"Yes she does, and I'm not going to let this happen." He looked at Reid. "Things have been so chaotic I didn't really get a chance to explain everything. You do know this is temporary, right?"

"I presumed it was."

Morgan nodded.

"As soon as we catch Foyet it goes back to normal."

"Yeah but..."Reid's voice trailed off.

"But when," Morgan finished with a sigh. "Is Foyet going to be caught?"

Reid nodded.

"You could have this position for a while, Morgan," he reminded Derek.

Derek rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Reid. "I hope with this promotion going on it doesn't make things awkward between us..."

"Well the whole situation is awkward," said Reid with a short laugh. Morgan kind of chuckled too. "But no, don't worry. We won't be acting weird around you after hours and such."

Morgan sighed.

"Good."

"Course if you want me to call you 'sir', I will," Reid added with a slight smile. Morgan gave him a look. "Kidding!" Reid raised his hands. Morgan smiled.

"Good, you better be."

A sharp pain shot through Reid's leg suddenly, adding instant discomfort.

Morgan noticed Reid suddenly wincing.

"How's your leg? With everything going on with Hotch and Foyet I haven't really gotten a chance to ask you about it."

Reid shrugged.

"Some days it hurts worse then others. The doctors did say it was fairly serious but it could have been worse. After the crutches I'm upgrading to a caine. That'll be interesting."

Morgan nodded.

"Are you taking any pain meds?" He asked as Reid winced again.

Reid shifted uncomfortably.

"The doc prescribed them but I don't take them that much."

Morgan sighed.

"There's no reason for you to be in pain if you don't have to be, Reid."

"I'm dealing with it," Reid shot back suddenly. Morgan arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry," Reid mumbled. "I just don't like drugs in my body is all."

Morgan sighed, flashes of Tobias entered his head.

"Kid that happened a while ago, you're not going to get addicted to pain meds... You're smart and careful, and you'll only take what he doctor says you can take. It's not dangerous."

"I know...I still don't like it though."

"That...fear can't control your life forever, Reid. Or else Tobias/Charles has already won, if you're constantly terrified..you have to be able to move on."

"I am moving on," Reid said shortly. "My methods are just different then yours. I still don't like taking any kind of drugs. I just don't."

He was getting nervous. Would he have to tell Morgan how bad the addiction really was? That he started using the drugs again? That he even went to meetings?

Morgan thankfully agreed to let things drop. Reid saw the toys at the corner of Morgan's desk and smiled.

"I see Garcia's been here."

Morgan chuckled.

"She created a fun zone drawer for me."

Reid smiled.

"That sounds like her."

They smiled at each other.

Silence filled the room. Reid didn't want things to be awkward between them. Morgan coughed as he looked at the paperwork.

He looked at Morgan.

"You sure you're going to be okay? Benig in charge? It seems like your taking things kind of pesronally lately."

"It's hard not too," said Morgan. "With Strauss breathing down my neck and everytime another victim appears and we couldn't catch the killer...now I know the guilt that Hotch would always feel.."

Reid nodded slowly.

"I just want to say," he said suddenly. "That if we had to pick anyone else other than Hotch to be in charge it would have been you."

Morgan looked up at that. His eyes softened.

"And you're being too hard on yourself. You're doing a great job," Reid added.

Morgan swallowed.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Reid frowned, an idea slowly forming in his head.

"Does this paperwork have be done tonight?"

Morgan shrugged.

"I still have a couple of more days."

Reid nodded and he stood up, balancing on one leg as he grabbed his crutches.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go?" Morgan stood up. "Go where?"

"Get some drinks. We need to celebrate your new office."

Morgan glanced at him and then glanced at the paperwork and the lonely room in an empty building. He stood and smiled.

"Let me grab my jacket."

Reid nodded and went to the door.

"Oh and Reid?" Reid turned. "Thanks," Morgan said sincerly.

Reid smiled back.

"Your welcome."

**I hope that didn't suck! lol.**


End file.
